The field of the invention relates generally to exercise equipment, and more specifically, to apparatus and methods for attachments to exercise devices.
At least some known exercise devices provide for assistance and/or additional resistance to a user during an exercise using the device through attachments or extensions added to the device during use. Some devices may be modified or “jury-rigged” by the user to make due during an exercise. For example, a rolled or folded towel may be used to provide cushioning when performing the exercise on a hard surface.
However, such modifications may shift or relocate itself during movements of the exercise, negating the attempted beneficial effects of the modification and reducing or eliminating the desired cushioning of the body during the exercise or modification of the device for use. Such shifting may also cause improper performance of the exercise or cause interruption of the exercise to readjust the modification. There is a need for secure support and cushioning for the user during exercise periods using abdominal and back muscle conditioning equipment.